Impulsive Jealousy
by IAmNumberOneLOL
Summary: Oikawa Tooru wouldn't call himself the jealous-type. He just want to protect what's his.


Oikawa opened the door to the music room without hesitation. A girl with shoulder length blond hair stood waiting near the window. She lifted her head when she heard the door open, her face nervous yet expectant. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw Oikawa.

"Oikawa-san? Where is Iwaizumi-san?" She asked, glancing behind him as if Iwaizumi might have been there.

A cold smile worked its way onto Oikawa's face.

"Iwa-chan is busy helping the teacher," he said, dragging out his words.

He studied the girl in front of him, a scowl itching to alight his lips.

This was the girl who wanted to take Iwaizumi away from him. The girl fidgeted, her gaze going from the door to him, unsure what to do. Oikawa felt a spike of disgust watching the girl.

"Hotaru-chan," Oikawa said as he stepped closer to the girl, "do you like Iwa-chan?"

The girl blushed and avoided Oikawa's gaze.

"Yes."

Oikawa bristled at her quick answer.

He took another step towards her.

"What do you like about Iwa-chan?" He asked, his tone faltering in its normally flighty cadence.

The girl looked Oikawa in the eyes and paused.

It seemed like she could tell something was off, but his face was as smiley and nice as usual.

After some hesitation, she said, "I like Iwaizumi-san's personality. The way he is nice and polite. And I like how he trains very hard in volleyball."

Oikawa hummed.

"My, how popular Iwa-chan is!" His playful voice screamed fake.

The girl blinked. Realization slowly creeped into her expression.

"Oikawa-san, you have been saying Iwaizumi-san's name a lot," she said haltingly.

Oikawa dropped the facade, giving up on trying to be civil. His lips drew back in a snarl and his eyes flashed with possessive anger.

"Hotaru-chan," Oikawa ground out, stepping closer to the girl, "I would very much like it if you didn't confess to Iwa-chan."

The girl stared up at him, her eyes wide. She took in his offensive stance, his taught muscles.

"Oikawa-san," the girl straightened her back, "are you in love with Iwaizumi-san?"

Oikawa glared down at her, a grin full of poison stretching across his face.

"I would very much like it," Oikawa began again, leaning towards the girl, hissing, " if you never tried to approach Iwa-chan again."

The girl stood her ground, though her legs shook slightly. She had never seen such raw hatred on someone's face before.

The wicked cleverness dancing in his eyes added to the boiling glare, and made her all the more wary of the raging man in front of her.

"I would very much like it," she echoed, her voice steady, " if you allowed me to confess to Iwaizumi-san and if you took a step back, Oikawa-san."

Oikawa's jaw muscle ticked and a vein in his neck stood out. His hands balled into fists and he looked like a snake ready to strike.

"Tooru."

Both the girl and Oikawa jumped at the sudden voice. They both turned to look at Iwaizumi, who stood in the doorway with a furious scowl on his face. His breath was ragged.

Oikawa was frozen for a moment, shock making his ears ring, and he had to look away from the ace.

"Oh, hello, Iwa-chan," he said, slightly flustered, "did you sprint here from the faculty office?"

The wing spiker strode across the room and promptly punched Oikawa in the gut. The breath fled from Oikawa's lungs and he went to his knees. He gasped, trying to catch his breath.

"I figured you were tormenting Yukihira-san, so I rushed here as soon as I finished," he growled.

He looked away from the downed captain to the girl. She looked from Oikawa to Iwaizumi, surprise etched into her delicate features.

"I'm sorry for my captains behavior, Yukihira-san," he said as he bowed.

The girl waved her hands in front of her.

"No, no! It's okay, Iwaizumi-san," she replied quickly.

Oikawa had caught his breath by that point and unsteadily got onto his feet.

"Iwa-chan, I-"

Iwaizumi's head snapped towards Oikawa, and the captain quickly shut his mouth. A whimper built up in his throat, but he held the noise in.

Iwaizumi looked back at the girl. She looked him in the eye and patiently waited for him to speak, her eyes flicking to Oikawa.

"Yukihira Hotaru-san," Iwaizumi said, bowing again, "I am sorry. I cannnot return your feelings."

The girl froze, his words echoing in her ears, and she felt as though her heart was crushed. A hysterical, little giggle burst from the girls mouth. His words were so formal and polite. Tiny tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to cry.

"But, if you would like, I would not be opposed to being friends," he added, staying in his bow.

The girl pressed her lips together in a tight line. It felt like her throat was closing up.

"Thank you, Iwaizumi-san. C-could you wait until I regain my composure for my answer," she stuttered only slightly, her voice otherwise strong.

Iwaizumi slowly raised out of his bow.

"I will wait."

Oikawa glanced between the pair, his expression growing more and more pained by the second. He had been ecstatic for a brief second when Iwaizumi had rejected the girl, but it quickly died when the ace offered to be her friend. Oikawa's hands twitched by his sides and his legs jerked in Iwaizumi's direction. The girl sniffed before she straightened up and faced Iwaizumi, her expression determined.

"I would like to be friends, but could you please wait until I have moved on? I don't think having a friendship, where I still have a crush on you, would be very comfortable for either of us," she said.

She glanced at Oikawa, who was looking at the ground. He looked as though he were in excruciating pain, sweat forming at his brow.

He tried to reassure himself that she wasn't taking Iwaizumi away from him, but he felt like he was suffocating. He was a cornered animal and, inevitably, he reacted without thinking.

In one swift move, he crossed over to Iwaizumi and grabbed his head with both of his hands. His lips crashed into Iwaizumi's and he kissed the ace ferociously. The girl gasped and Iwaizumi became stiff with shock, his muscles tensed. Oikawa quickly pulled out of the kiss, instead wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi and burying his face into the ace's neck. Iwaizumi was like a tree.

Oikawa peeked at the girl over his shoulder, a smirk winding its way onto his face. He was ablaze with triumph. He had showed her that Iwaizumi belonged to him, not her.

The girl looked at them with wide eyes.

The urge to do more to Iwaizumi was strong, but he resisted. He was already in deep water with the ace, and he wasn't keen on adding on more punishment.

Iwaizumi was still frozen a full minute later. Oikawa noticed the wing spiker was barely breathing. He reached up and began to gently run his fingers through Iwaizumi's hair. Slowly, very slowly, the ace began to thaw.

"Hotaru-chan," Oikawa sang, "Iwa-chan would be happy to wait to be friends with you, but remember," Oikawa smiled frostily, his eyes cold, "that he's mine."

The girl felt a shiver run up her back and she frowned. She silently walked out of the room, knowing that either the pair would start fighting or they would begin a relationship, both things she would rather not be around for.

Oikawa smirked at her back as she disappeared around the corner. He had gotten the message across. She wouldn't approach Iwaizumi again for a while. Oikawa returned his attention to the wing spiker in his arms. He rubbed Iwaizumi's back and ran his fingers through the aces hair. The spiked locks were a little coarse, but not unpleasant to the touch. And his back was very well muscled. Oikawa could feel the dips and subtle bulges through Iwaizumi's shirt.

"Oi, Oikawa," Iwaizumi said, his voice strained.

Oikawa ignored him, relishing the touch for as long as he could. He tucked his nose into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck and breathed in deeply. The ace smelled like laundry detergent and, surprisingly, something a little spicy.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi barked, startling the both of them with the use of the captains first name.

Oikawa reluctantly pulled back from the embrace, leaving his arms looped loosely around the aces neck, and looked Iwaizumi in the eye, patiently waiting.

Iwaizumi blinked and a small frown graced his lips.

"Did you have to act like that?"

It was Oikawa's turn to blink. He had thought the ace would have reacted to his actions a little more... violently.

"I did," he mumbled, a stubborn tone entering his voice, "she was going to take you away from me."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"She wouldn't take me away from you, stupid," he huffed.

Oikawa glared at him.

"She would! You would have become friends and you would hang out with her, therefore taking away my time with you. I already can't stand you being in different classes than me," he growled.

Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow.

"I never knew the great Oikawa-san was that jealous over me," he teased lightly, "though I knew you were the jealous type."

Oikawa jutted out his chin.

"Iwa-chan, I'm not jealous. Oikawa-san does not get jeal-" Oikawa froze at Iwaizumi's expression.

His face was unusually gentle, a small smile playing on his lips.

Hope suddenly flared up in Oikawa's chest, his heart speeding up. A light blush covered his cheeks.

"I-Iwa-chan," he stammered, "do you like me?"

Instantly a scowl replaced the smile.

"Shut up, Trashykawa," he grumbled.

Oikawa caught sight of the tips of the aces ears turning red.

The captains cheeks burned a darker pink and his breath hitched.

"I-I like you, Iwa-chan," he stuttered, his words rushed, "I love you!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"I know."

Oikawa froze before reeling back.

"Iwa-chan, you know?!" He shouted.

Iwaizumi winced at the volume of the captains voice.

Oikawa realized that his arms were still wrapped around Iwaizumi's neck and their bodies were pressed together. His face went even brighter red.

"Of course I knew. You aren't as subtle as you seem to think."

Oikawa avoided eye contact, but his hands unconsciously started running through the aces hair again.

He cleared his throat.

"How long have you known?" He asked, his voice small.

Iwaizumi sighed.

"Since junior high."

"Since the beginning, Iwa-chan!?" Oikawa shouted, shocked.

Iwaizumi flinched. His scowl deepened.

"You're a very expressive person. Besides, I have known you since before junior high. By then, I had already figured out your weird personality," His voice was gruff, irritated at having to explain himself.

Oikawa haltingly let a breath out.

Iwaizumi had known from the very beginning. Annoyance flashed through him. 'If Iwa-chan had known from the beginning, why hadn't he ever said anything?' he thought.

Oikawa brought his face closer to Iwaizumi's, already having planned his revenge. Iwaizumi's reaction to the movement was instant.

The aces eyes widened slightly and his pupils dilated. His gaze zipped to his captains lips before going back to the others eyes.

"Since you know me so well, Iwa-chan, then you know," Oikawa purred, "what I want to do."

Iwaizumi's eyelashes fluttered, but he held his ground.

"I do, Shittykawa," he grunted.

The tips of his ears were once again bright red. Hesitantly, he put his hands on Oikawa's waist.

Oikawa jerked at the sudden touch, but he didn't say anything. His eyelids lowered until they were half-lidded and a small, flirty smile alighted his lips.

"Then, prepare yourself, Iwa-chan," he said, his voice husky.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against the wing spikers, who once again froze.

It was a gentle kiss, the complete opposite of his earlier frantic one. Still, electricity raced through his body at the slight touch. And he already wanted more.

Softly, so as not to startle the other, Oikawa kissed the ace harder. Iwaizumi's breath caught and he began to kiss back. It was slow and passionate, and most importantly, to Oikawa, it showed the difference of experience in the pair. Oikawa felt his heart speed up, knowing he was the aces first kiss. Before he knew what was happening, Oikawa gripped at Iwaizumi's hair harder, his fingers tangling in the aces locks. He kissed the wing spiker even harder, his lips moving in a passionate rhythm. Iwaizumi faltered for a moment before he responded in kind.

Oikawa suppressed a moan and desperately ran his tongue along the aces lower lip. Iwaizumi jerked in surprise.

"Oi, wait-" he tried to say, but Oikawa took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue into the others mouth.

He was quickly loosing control of himself, years of pent up desire finally having the perfect, the right, outlet to pour into. His hands untangled from Iwaizumi's hair and ran down the aces back. He senses were being overloaded by Iwaizumi. His scent, taste, feel, and sound all stirred up something in Oikawa's chest and made him wild and hungry. He was starving for the man called Iwaizumi Hajime.

His tongue glided over Iwaizumi's and his hands clutched the aces shirt. He reluctantly pulled back for much needed air.

The pair were left gasping and flushed.

Oikawa looked at the ace and felt a shiver run through his entire body. The ace looked thoroughly dazed, a blush across his cheeks, and drool leaked from a corner of his kiss-swollen lips. Before he could stop himself, Oikawa leaned forward and licked the saliva at the corner of Iwaizumi's mouth. Another shudder worked its way through him.

He quickly put his lips to Iwaizumi's throat and began to suck on the aces pulse.

"O-Oi, Tooru, stop-" Iwaizumi stammered.

Oikawa lightly bit him.

Iwaizumi shoved the captain away. Oikawa landed on his butt and he was shaken out of his lust-filled trance.

"I said stop, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi roared.

He stood over the captain, his chest heaving and his face bright red.

After a slow moment, Oikawa put a hand to his cheek and stuck out his bottom lip.

"Iwa-chan, mean," he pouted.

But he was mostly faking. Now that he wasn't in contact with the ace, he calmed down a considerable amount. Though, he had a feeling that if he did touch Iwaizumi again, even the tiniest brush of skin against skin, it would set off the half-crazed lust. Sadly, it wasn't the time for that kind of thing. Maybe when they got home... As he sat there entertaining that delightful thought, Iwaizumi cleared his throat.

Oikawa looked up and tilted his head to the side when he saw the aces expression. He was still bright red and he wasn't looking at him.

"What is it, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.

Iwaizumi shifted uncomfortably and shrugged stiffly.

"Nothing, Idiot Oikawa."

Oikawa squinted at the ace and studied him. When he had shifted, it kinda seemed like he was trying to hide something. What could he have... Oikawa's eyes snagged on Iwaizumi's hands, which were placed in front of his crotch.

Oh, Oikawa thought.

An electric shiver danced down his spine. Warmth spread in his belly and brought his attention to his own arousal.

OH.

His legs were opened and it was in full view of the ace. That was why the ace had cleared his throat. Putting his knees together, Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi with a sheepish smile.

"I didn't realize..." Oikawa trailed off, his cheeks flushed.

Iwaizumi nodded but didn't say anything.

Oikawa moved until he was sitting on his knees with his hands folded over the very noticeable bump in his pants.

"That's embarrassing," he muttered.

He was usually more in control of himself. Apparently, not when it came to Iwaizumi.

Thinking of Iwaizumi, Oikawa looked up at the ace. His face was slowly turning its normal shade and he seemed to have calmed down.

Oikawa sat there, staring at Iwaizumi, his heart pounding in his chest. It was so loud, he thought he might go deaf.

"Hey, Iwa-chan," Oikawa said softly, "will you be my boyfriend?"

Iwaizumi's head jerked back to the downed captain, his mouth open for a retort, but when he saw Oikawa's face he stopped.

Oikawa was looking up at him, his face dead serious, except his eyes gleamed. Some emotion danced there that made the ace pause.

A blush spread across the ace's face and he awkwardly looked away.

"I guess," he grunted, "Shittykawa."

Oikawa perked up, his face flushing with joy.

"That's not nice, Iwa-chan, calling your boyfriend mean names."


End file.
